


Stucky Song List

by JAMES_BUCHANON_BARNES_YES



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAMES_BUCHANON_BARNES_YES/pseuds/JAMES_BUCHANON_BARNES_YES
Summary: Just a bunch of songs that remind me of Steve and Bucky. Some may not make too much sense, but they just make me think about the pair. Hope you enjoy!





	Stucky Song List

**Author's Note:**

> There's kind've a lot...

Pre-serum Stucky:  
All About Us by Owl City  
I Can’t Help Falling In Love (many versions of this, I like the Haley Reinhart one)  
Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol  
Everything by Michael Bublé  
I Got You by Jack Johnson  
I Love You by Avril Lavigne  
I Want To Hold Your Hand by The Beatles  
Never Gonna Let You Down by Colbie Caillat  
Skip To The Good Part by He Is We  
Wanted by Hunter Hayes  
The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson  
You Are The Sunshine Of My Life by Stevie Wonder

When Bucky is “dead” and Steve misses him:  
Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again (from Phantom of the Opera)  
Winter Song by Leslie Odom Jr.  
Watching for Comets by Skillet  
Think of Me (from Phantom of the Opera)

During Winter Soldier and Civil War and all that drama:  
Always by Bon Jovi  
Arms by Christina Perri  
Bad Romance by Lady Gaga  
Can You Feel The Love Tonight by Elton John  
Carry on Wayward Son by Kansas  
Don’t You (Forget About Me) by Simple Minds  
Everything’s Okay by Lenka  
F**kin’ Perfect by P!nk  
Falling Fast by Avril Lavigne  
Human by Christina Perri  
I Can See Clearly Now by Johnny Nash  
I Go To Extremes by Billy Joel  
I Miss You by Kacey Musgraves  
An Innocent Man by Billy Joel  
Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute  
The Longest Time by Billy Joel  
Queen of Hearts by We The Kings  
Remember When by Avril Lavigne  
Rock N Roll by Avril Lavigne  
Roll with the Punches by Lenka  
She’s Always A Woman by Billy Joel (even though Bucky is a man)  
Stiletto by Billy Joel  
Still Into You by Paramore  
The Stranger by Billy Joel  
A Thousand Years by Christina Perri  
True Colors by Cyndi Lauper  
Unconditionally by Katy Perry  
Who Says You Can’t Go Home (Bon Jovi duet with Jennifer Nettles)  
Who You Are by Jessie J  
You Give Love A Bad Name by Bon Jovi

**Author's Note:**

> I know, some of my music taste may not be everyone's favorite, but I put all these down because they all remind me of Steve/Bucky.


End file.
